Let $\mathbf{A} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 \\ 3 & 4 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{B} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix}$ be two matrices such that $\mathbf{A} \mathbf{B} = \mathbf{B} \mathbf{A}.$  Assuming $3b \neq c,$ find $\frac{a - d}{c - 3b}.$
Answer: Since $\mathbf{A} \mathbf{B} = \mathbf{B} \mathbf{A},$
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 \\ 3 & 4 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 \\ 3 & 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]Expanding, we get
\[\begin{pmatrix} a + 2c & b + 2d \\ 3a + 4c & 3b + 4d \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a + 3b & 2a + 4b \\ c + 3d & 2c + 4d \end{pmatrix}.\]Comparing entries, we find $3b = 2c$ and $3a + 3c = 3d,$ so $a + c = d.$  Then
\[\frac{a - d}{c - 3b} = \frac{-c}{c - 2c} = \frac{-c}{-c} = \boxed{1}.\]